Fallen
by Lillianna Singer
Summary: Tori is Bobby singer's daughter, sort of. Just before Lucifer was cast out, she went with him, not like betrayed god but like her told her that she could have a normal, supernatural free life. Until she is reborn again into the life of a hunter. Suck@Sum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I, unfortunately, do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only Own Torianna. If I owned the Winchesters, or Gabriel, I think I'd have a heart attack **

**In other news, this is my first fan fic that I've ever actually published, though I've written a few of them. Thank you for taking the time to read, please R&R, I'm a big girl so if you see mistakes or anything, please correct and criticize me. It helps me be a better writer.**

"Torianna?" A voice called from down the hall, sounding slightly annoyed. A young girl with long, ebony hair walked out of a bedroom at the end of the hall, her blue eyes glistening with anger as she stared at the man who had called her name.

"What" Her reply was laced with venom as she glared at the shaggy haired man, whose golden-green eyes stared back at her angrily.

"That was none of your concern, you had no right to jump in like you did" He snapped at her, his patience with her faltering.

"Oh go screw yourself, Gabriel. You're not my boss, it's a free country and I can do whatever the hell I want to. You have no right to get pissed at me, what I do is not and never will be any of your concern. So if it's alright with you I'd appreciate it if you left." Tori's expression was the perfect example of 'if looks could kill', as she was glaring daggers at the man right now.

"You listen here, Tori," Gabriel growled, his eyes flashing red. "I don't have to listen to a word you say…" Tori cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't give a shit if you're a goddamned archangel, Gabriel! Get the hell out of my house, off my property, and out of my life before I blast you so full of rock salt you start crappin margaritas for a year!" Her temper was clearly lost, but her words only seemed to piss off the angel even more.

"Torianna Michelle Singer, you're a tool. First off, rock salt isn't gonna do a damned thing to me, and second off, there's nothing you can do to me that will affect me or hurt me in any way, you made damned sure of that when you picked Lucifer!" He spat the last few words, and the shock revealed itself on her face as she stumbled backwards. He had never mentioned that in front of her before. Without giving her time to reply, he was gone.

Tori steadied herself on the wall while she rebounded from his words. That had nothing to do with what was going on now, and besides, he chose to leave before she chose Lucifer…

Flashback

"Tori, I'm offering you freedom, a way out. You can get away from all of this. Just take my hand and I'll make it all go away. I promise you that." The man held out his hand to Tori, who hesitated about taking it. He shook his hand slightly, urging her to take it.

"C'mon, Torianna. I can give you whatever you want, just take my hand." He said softly. His tone soothed her, and she reached out and took it, Gabriel's face being the last one she saw before she was thrust into darkness.

Present Time

Tori shuddered at the memory of a time so long ago, just after Adam and Eve were created, before Lucifer was cast out. Actually, the day before he was cast out. She still wasn't sure why he wanted her to go with him so badly, didn't understand what difference it would make to him. But that day, she took his hand and he made her a new life, one where she wouldn't be involved in supernatural stuff. That is, until this century, when the Winchesters came along.

Tori had been reborn again around the same time as Dean, the older of the 2 Winchester brothers. Being reborn was a part of her immortality that Lucifer couldn't take completely away when he made her mortal, or rather, didn't take away.

She scowled at the thought of the boys, if they hadn't called her father, she would've never had to hear from the angel, at least not this soon.

A few Days Earlier

They boys had called Bobby, who was Tori's father in this century, to get his help on a hunt. Tori went along with her father to see what was so important they couldn't talk about over the phone. Plus she really had nothing better to do at the moment. When she got there, she could immediately sense his presence. It filled her with warmth, and she shuddered at the feeling. She hadn't seen him in, well a few thousand years actually. Not since she fell, or rather, Lucifer pushed her. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

When she found out that they thought he was a trickster, she couldn't help but smile. He always did love playing tricks. She had opted to stay behind when they went to stake him, not wanting to see him 'die'. Even though she knew it wouldn't really kill him, she still couldn't bare to see him hurt. Then it dawned on her; why would he be so interested in the boys? Was he gonna kill them, or worse, kill Bobby? She jumped up and grabbed a stake, bolting out the door and towards the campus.

Once she got there, she followed the noise down to the auditorium. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat as she saw him again for the first time in so long. It took her a moment to collect herself and realize she hadn't been noticed by anyone, yet. She gripped the stake tightly as she glanced around to make sure everyone was alive. Sam and Bobby were fighting a man with a chainsaw, and Dean was fighting two girls. She smiled at his choice in villains, but quickly the smile faded. She knew what she had to do.

She ran up behind the caramel-haired man and shoved the stake into his heart, flinching slightly when she heard his surprised, painful gasp. She blinked away the tears in her eyes, reminding herself over and over that he wasn't gonna die. She let go of the stake and stepped back as he fell to the ground, his gold-green eyes boring into her. He seemed to glare at her slightly before his eyes closed. She knew he'd be paying her a rather heated visit later on for ruining his fun.

The strange thing was, why was he calling himself the Trickster now? And why did he carve out his soul… things were just getting weirder and weirder.

Two years later

Torianna's phone rang, dragging her out of a deep sleep. She grumbled and flipped it open, knowing of only one person who would be calling at this hour.

"What, Dean." She growled sleepily. His response was a laugh at having woken the girl.

"Actually, I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice at 3 in the morning." He joked.

Tori hissed, not finding any humor in the 'joke'.

"Just kiddin, Tor. Get up and get packed, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Dean said before hanging up. Tori knew better then to question or wait around; he wouldn't be coming to get her unless it was an emergency. She grabbed some clothes and through them into a duffle bag before throwing on some skinny jeans, knee-high black leather boots, and a red t-shirt just in time to hear the impala outside. She grabbed her bag and a cup of coffee before heading quickly out the door.

"So what's going on?" She asked as she slid into the back seat after tossing her duffle in the trunk. Sam handed her a file folder and she flipped it open, skimming through newspaper clippings and photographs of a missing, middle aged man.

"You think it may have something to do with the mystery spot?" Tori said aloud.

"It seems like it may be a possibility, but we've gotta check it out to know for sure." Sam replied. Tori nodded and handed the folder back to him, settling in comfortably and staring out the window into the dark summer night.

Tori hadn't realized she had fallen asleep till she was jerked awake by Dean.

"Wake up, we're here. Get up to the motel room and sleep there." He grumbled, tossing her the key. Her reflexes were slow from being tired, but she caught the keys nonetheless and grabbed her duffle out of the trunk before heading up the stairs to the motel room. She tossed her stuff on the second bed, figuring the first was Sammy's, whom she actually liked, and lay down on it going back to sleep.

**And that's the end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you think, if you like it, I might continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Ok, much to my dismay, I own nothing except Torianna, though it would make my day, scratch that, year, if I owned ANY of the badass guys on Supernatural.**

**Thank you to sara1988 for your review:) and also thanks to -Echo who is my best friend in the whole wide world:) She has already read this whole story and keeps telling me it is really good.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if this chapter sucks (which in my eyes it does). **

Torianna was awoken to a blaring clock radio and growled, pulling the pillow over her head in agony. Dean smirked as he sat on the edge of her bed and tied his shoe.

"You're an ass." Tori and Sam both grumbled together, sitting up in their beds.

"Rise and shine guys." Dean smiled widely, which annoyed Tori even more. She couldn't stress how much she disliked him. She sat up on the bed and yawned, stretching, before casually kicking him off onto the floor. He landed with a thud, causing Sam and Tori to burst into laughter. Dean glared at the dark-haired girl but did nothing, just stood and brushed himself off.

"Let's go." Dean snapped.

Sam and Tori stood at the door waiting as Dean rummaged through his things and pulled out a bra. He held it up and looked at Sam.

"This yours?" He asked, and Sam glared at him. Dean shrugged and kept looking, finally finding his gun.

"Ahah, bingo. Now who's ready for breakfast?" He asked.

A few minutes later they were on their way around the corner to a small diner. Tori walked in laughing at something Sam had said while Dean came in grumbling behind them. An old man was paying for his order and walking out, another was ordering coffee, and finally an older man caught her eye as his gaze flickered to her for a moment before finishing his pancakes. Tori shrugged, not thinking anything of it and slipped into a booth. Sam slid in beside her and Dean, across. The trio placed their orders and discussed the case as they ate.

"Alright, let's get goin then." Tori said as she stood up and motioned for Sam to move. Dean tossed some money on the table and they all walked out.

The three walked down the sidewalk, Sam holding a pamphlet to the mystery spot as they walked by a barking dog. Dean grabbed the paper from Sam.

"Sam, you know joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean the only danger's to your wallet."

Tori tuned them out as the boys went into an argument about the subject, barely realizing when Dean bumped into a girl holding flyers.

She rolled her eyes at the boys, curiosity flickering in her blue eyes at what the girl was holding. She contemplated on going to look, when two men attempting to push a piano through a door distracted her and she giggled. She managed to hear Dean mention going to the mystery spot tonight, after closing.

That night, the three of them went to check it out.

"Find anything?" Dean asked as they met back in the center room.

"Nothin." Sam said as Tori shook her head.

"Yea me either. Told ya." Dean remarked and Sam started to say something before a voice behind them startled him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A man holding a gun pointed at Sam asked shakily as they all turned around.

"Whoa Whoa, we can explain." Dean said, lowering his gun. The man turned his gun on Dean.

"You robbin me?" the guy replied.

"No one's robbin you, take it easy dude." Tori replied, slightly annoyed. Dean began slowly putting his gun down and the man turned back to him sharply.

"Don't move!" "Take it easy I'm just puttin the gun down…" The man fired and Tori jumped, jerking her head to Dean as Sam said his name. Tori stood there, shocked, as Sam ran to his brother's side.

"I didn't mean to shoot…" The man started. "Call 911!" Sam snapped and the man nodded, turning away.

Tori was awoken to a blaring clock radio and growled, pulling the pillow over her head in agony. Dean smirked as he sat on the edge of her bed and tied his shoe. Sam shot up in the bed and stared, gaping at Dean.

"You're an ass." Tori grumbled

"Rise and shine guys." Dean smiled widely, which annoyed Tori even more.

"Dean…" Sam said, seeming shocked. "Dude, Asia" Dean replied, turning up the music. Sam just blinked at him.

Tori sat up on the bed and yawned, stretching, before kicking him off onto the floor. He landed with a thud, causing Tori to burst into laughter.

As they were getting ready, Sam was staring at Dean curiously.

"What?" Dean asked as he wiped his face.

"I dunno." Sam said after a moment's hesitation.

"You alright?" Tori asked, concern in her voice.

"No, I think I…" Sam started and looked from Tori to Dean. "Man, I had a weird dream." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, looking in the mirror. "Clowns or midgets?" He asked, turning to look at Sam smiling.

Sam sighed.

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting in a booth in the diner.

"Hey, Tuesday, Pig in a poke," Dean smiled and Sam's eyes widened.

"It's Tuesday?" he asked, shocked.

Tori stared at him curiously. "Yeah…" She said slowly as the waitress walked up.

"Hi, you guys ready?" She smiled.

"I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean replied.

"I'll have pancakes and chocolate milk." Tori's eyes were bright and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nothing for me thanks." Sam said as the waitress turned her attention to him.

"Ok, lemme know if you change your mind." She smiled walking away.

Dean said something to Sam, who wasn't paying attention. Tori followed his gaze as Dean snapped his fingers at Sam.

"Hey, you sure you're ok?" Dean asked, receiving a nod from Sam. "I'm fine."

Tori looked back at the boys, not quite knowing what Sam was looking at.

"You don't, you don't remember any of this?" Sam asked, his voice confused.

"Remember what?" Tori replied, confused.

"This, today, Like, like it's happened before?" Sam stumbled to find the right words.

"You mean like… déjà vu?" Dean replied.

"No, I mean like it's _really_ happened before!" Sam corrected him.

"Yea, like déjà vu…" Tori repeated what the older Winchester had just said, looking at Sam with a worried expression.

"No! Forget about déjà vu!" Sam snapped, looking between the two. "I'm asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again." He finished. Dean and Tori stared at him like he was nuts, not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

Dean was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Ok, how is that not d—"

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't!" Sam snapped, cutting him off. Before Dean could respond, the waitress arrived with their meals. The tray she was holding wobbled, causing a jar of hot sauce to fall towards the ground. Sam reached out and caught it just in time, without thinking, and Tori and Dean looked at him curiously.

"Thanks!" The waitress exclaimed before walking away.

"Nice reflexes." Tori smiled.

After they had eaten they were on their way, discussing what to do about the case.

As they strolled down the sidewalk, the passed a barking golden retriever tied to a bicycle post, which Tori just had to stop and pet before being yelled at to hurry by Dean. She rolled her eyes but obeyed, running to catch up to the boys as they started talking about Tuesday.

"Ok yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too!" Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, no your totally balanced" Tori replied as she caught up with them, looking curiously at Dean who shrugged and looked back distracted as a girl shoved past him.

"Dean, focus!" Tori snapped, drawing his attention back to her and Sam.

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asked, a bit of whine and anger mixed in his voice.

"Look I'm just sayin that it's crazy, you know I mean even for us, crazy." Dean replied.

"Dingo ate my baby crazy." Tori jumped in and Dean nodded. "Maybe it was another one of your psychic premonitions?" She offered.

"No, no way. Way to vivid." Sam said before thinking a moment. "Ok look, we were at the mystery spot and then…"

"And then what?" Tori asked when Sam grew quiet.

"I woke up." Sam stated plainly as they walked past a couple of guys attempting to shove a piano through a door.

"Wait a minute, the mystery spot!" Sam said suddenly, causing Tori to turn her attention from the piano men to back to Sam.

"I think maybe it.."

"Maybe what?" Dean interrupted, as usual.

"We gotta check that place out." Sam replied. "Look just go with me on this" He added quickly before Dean could interrupt, as he knew he would.

"Alright, Alright." Dean replied, annoyed. "We'll go tonight after close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean added.

"What? No!" Sam snapped quickly, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Why not?" Tori asked, voicing the confusion on Dean's face.

"Uh…" Sam shrugged, racking his brain for a good excuse. "Let's just go now." He replied. "Right now, business hours. Nice and crowded." He smiled excitedly, getting weird looks from both Tori and Dean.

"My god you're a freak." Dean said seriously.

"Dean" Sam snapped.

"Ok!" Dean snapped back. "Whatever, we'll go now." His voice was clearly unhappy as he turned and walked away, Sam and Tori following.

Just as Dean stepped into the road, he was slammed into by a car.

"DEAN!" Sam and Tori screamed as the car skidded to a stop and Sam ran towards his brother.

"Sam is he…" Tori asked, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. Sam didn't answer as he pulled his brothers body into his arms, repeating his name over and over.

_"Heat of the moment" _Blared from the radio as Sam shot straight up in his bed and Tori grumbled, pulling the pillow over her ears.

"Rise and shine, guys." Dean smiled cheerfully.

Tori was about to reply when she saw the panicked expression on Sam's face, and noticed his rapid breathing. Before she could ask, Sam shook his head and went into the bathroom.

He stood there staring at Dean as he gargled his mouthwash and spit it out.

"Hey, Tuesday, pig in a poke." Dean smiled once they were seated in a booth at the café.

"Ok, would you listen to me guys, cause I am flipping out," Sam's voice was low and shaky, Tori noticed, which caused her to give him her full, undivided attention. Dean stared at him for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but the waitress walked up.

"Hey you guys ready?" She greeted.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee-black, she wants pancakes and chocolate milk, nothing for me thanks." Sam said quickly.

"You got it." The waitress said before walking off.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean joked, sitting back and smiling.

"Quit screwing around, Dean." Sam snapped, annoyed and worried, causing Deans smile to fade.

"Ok, ok." He chuckled slightly and leaned forward. "I'm listening, so, so now you think that you're in some kind of a what?"

"Time loop." Sam finished.

"Like groundhog day?" Torianna offered.

"Yes, exactly, like groundhog day!" Sam said, relief in his voice as he realized she understood.

"Uh-Hu." Dean smiled and nodded, getting a glare and frown from Sam.

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed slightly. "It's a little crazy I mean even for us crazy" Dean replied.

"Like uh—"Tori started, only to be interrupted by Sam. "Dingo ate my baby crazy?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Tori asked.

"Because you've said it before, Tor." Sam replied. "That's my whole point."

Before Tori or Dean could reply, the waitress walked up.

"Coffee black, chocolate milk and some hot sauce for… oops!" She gasped as the hot sauce fell from the tray and into Sam's hand. Sam handed her the sauce, receiving surprised looks from Tori and Dean. "Thanks!" She said before walking away.

"Nice reflexes." Tori observed.

"No. I knew it was gonna happen." Sam said plainly.

Dean sighed before speaking. "Ok look, I'm sure there is some sort of an explanation…"

"Your just gonna have to go with me on this, alright Dean?" Sam cut him off. "You just have to you owe me that much." Sam was getting louder.

"Calm down" Dean said softly, nodding.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't calm down!" Sam snapped. "I can't because…" He cut off.

"Because what?" Dean asked.

"Because you die today, Dean." Sam said shakily.

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not gonna die. Not today at least." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Twice now I've watched you die" He paused and took a breath. "And I can't" He shook his head and Dean looked at him, his green eyes full of concern for his little brother. "I won't do it again, ok." Sam seemed on the verge of tears as Tori slid a hand comfortingly on his back. "Your just gonna have to believe me." He begged. "Please" He added when Dean just looked at him.

"Alright." Dean nodded seriously. "I still think your nuts but ok. Whatever this is we'll figure it out." This was the first time Tori had ever seen this much concern and worry in Dean's eyes, and it worried her.

Once they left the diner, they were discussing what to do.

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it's the real deal, ya know? Magnetic fields, bending space, time, whatever." Sam said quickly.

"I dunno, that all seems a little too x-files to me." Tori remarked as Dean shook his head.

"I don't know how else to explain it, Tori." Sam snapped at her, which was something he rarely ever did.

"Alright, alright." Dean growled. "We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean replied.

"No, no, no, we can't." Sam said, stopping Tori and Dean.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because, you—"He started, staring at Dean and then to the ground.

"I what?" Dean asked, and Sam rolled his eyes looking away. "I die there?" Dean stated.

"Blown away actually." Sam nodded and Tori gasped. She couldn't stand Dean, but she didn't want him to die.

"Huh." Dean murmured. "Ok, let's go now." He said and started walking. Sam jerked him back as they reached the street just in time to see a car speed past them.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Tori squealed, running up to them as she heard the driver yell "Get outta the way."

Dean laughed before seeing Sam's annoyed and worried expression. "Wait did he—"Dean began, pointing after the car.

Sam nodded. "Yesterday. Yea."

"And..." Dean asked

"And what?" Sam said, confused.

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?" Dean grinned. Tori gaped at him. Did he really just ask that? Apparently Sam was annoyed too, because his reply made her laugh.

"You peed yourself." He snapped in annoyance.

A look of embarrassment covered Dean's face but he quickly shook it off. "Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car you think he has full control of his bladder?" He snapped as the three of them walked away, Tori still attempting to hide her giggles. Dean glared back at her.

Once they reached the mystery spot, Tori went to look around as the boys went to ask the owner a few questions. She heard him saying something about good ink or something, but by then she was out of earshot.

Once they were done talking to him, Sam called Tori and she ran over to them.

"Anything?" She asked hopefully and they both shook their heads, frowning.

They left the mystery spot and were headed to the motel, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"So, every day I die?" Dean asked.

"Yea."

"And that's when you wake up again?" Tori asked?"

"Yea." Sam repeated, not quite sure where this was going.

"So let's just make sure I don't die." Dean stated easily. "If I make it to tomorrow, maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out."

"Ya think?" Sam asked, not sure if this would work.

"It's worth a shot." Tori shrugged.

"I say we grab some take out, head back to the motel, lay low till midnight." Dean suggested, always thinking about food. Sam shrugged and nodded. "Alright, good." Dean said before walking off.

"DEAN!" Tori managed to scream before a piano crashed down on top of him. Sam and Tori stood there in shock, staring at his body

Sam sat up slowly in his bed when he heard the music playing. He looked over at Dean tying his shoe, and at Tori pulling the pillow over her head.

"Rise and shine, guys." Dean said cheerfully. Sam lay back down slowly, breathing heavily.

"Sam?" Tori asked. "You ok?"

Sam sat across from Dean in the booth, staring at him.

"I still think, your nuts, but whatever this is we'll figure it out." Dean said softly.

"Thanks." Sam murmured.

Tori swallowed. "So, you're stuck in groundhog day… why?" she asked hesitantly.

"What's behind it?" Dean added.

"At first I thought it was the mystery spot, now I'm not so sure." Sam said slowly.

"So, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, we keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow. That's the only thing I can think of." He answered.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Dean shrugged.

Sam laughed coldly. "Yea. Right. Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and no matter what, I can't seem to stop it."

"Well, nothings etched in stone." Tori replied.

"You said I order the same thing every day right?" Dean asked his brother, who nodded.

"Pig in a poke, side of bacon."

"Excuse me, sweetheart?" Dean called to the waitress. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing Hun." She replied.

"See, different day already." Dean turned to Sam smiling, and then his smile turned serious. "You see if you and I decide that I am not going to die," He shook his head "Then I' not gonna die." Sam smiled at his brother's confidence. As the waitress brought them there food.

"Thank you." Dean smiled as he took a bite. Dean started choking and Sam's smile faltered. "Dean?" Sam and Tori said in unison.

Sam was awoke to Asia once again.

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean yelled from the shower.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!" Sam yelled back, earning him a very confused look from Tori who sat on the end of the bed.

"Whatever that means." Dean mumbled and then there was a big thud.

Again Sam and Tori are awakened to 'Heat Of the Moment" and Sam gets up quickly.

The three of them are sitting at the table in there room eating breakfast and Dean looked up at Sam. "Do these tacos taste funny to you?"

_"Heat of the moment" _Sam shoot's up in his bed, annoyed. Tori looked up at him curiously.

Dean's in the bathroom and plugs in his razor, electrocuting himself.

Sam's green eyes shoot open. Tori listens to what Sam has to say intently, while Dean clearly does not believe his baby brother.

That night, Sam goes to the mystery spot with Tori, Dean, and an axe. He ties up the owner and orders Tori to watch him and tells Dean to stay back as he begins axing the walls.

"Everybody's gonna be fine. Nobody's gonna get hurt." Tori repeated over and over as Dean forced a smile.

"Sammy? Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do ya say?" Dean called, receiving a glare from Sam.

"Something is goin on here; I intend to find out what." He replies before continuing breaking through the wall.

"Place is torn up pretty good here, why don't we give it a rest?" Tori called.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "I'm gonna take it down to studs."

Dean laughed forcefully before turning and going to get the axe from Sam. Tori watched them argue and fight over the axe and then Dean's blood splattered all over her and the owner. Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sam awoke again to Asia. This was getting old. This time when he went to the diner, he made sure to grab the older guy's, who just happened to run over Dean, keys out of his pocket and the three of them sat down in a booth.

"Hey, Tuesday, pig in a poke." Dean smiled, and then frowned when Dean sat a set of keys on the table.

"What are those?" Tori asked curiously.

"The old mans." He replied. "Trust me; you don't want him behind the wheel." He explained when he saw their confused looks.

Dean shrugged it off as the waitress walked up.

"You boys ready?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. Uh, I'll have the special, side of bacon, and coffee." Dean replied before looking at Tori.

"I want pancakes and chocolate milk please." Tori replied.

"Hey, Doris?" Sam began, looking seriously at the waitress. "What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range, you're a terrible shot." He finished, receiving a look from the waitress.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Lucky guess." Sam replied and she walked off.

"Ok so you think you're caught in some kind of what again?" Dean asked.

"Time loop." Sam said evenly.

"Like groundhog day?" Tori popped up.

"Doesn't matter, there's no way to stop it." Sam sighed.

"Aren't you grumpy?" Dean joked.

"Yea, I am, you wanna know why?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Dean replied.

"Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So, yeah. I'm a little grumpy." Sam growled. "Hot sauce." He stated randomly.

"What?" Tori and Dean asked together as Doris came up with a tray. The hot sauce on the tray fell over into Sam's already outstretched hand and the pair of them stared at him curiously. Sam handed Doris back the hot sauce and she walked away.

"Nice reflexes—""I knew it was gonna happen, Tori. I know everything that does gonna happen today." Sam cut her off.

"You don't know everything." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I do." Sam stated.

"Yeah right." The boys said together.

"Nice guess." Again together.

"It wasn't a guess." Sam replied.

"Right you're a mind reader. Cut it out Sam. Sam. You think your being funny but your being really really childish." Tori watched in surprise and humor as the two leaned across the table, speaking together word for word.

"Sam Winchester wears make-up. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up OK ENOUGH." They continued, and then sat back.

"That's not all." Sam said, looking over at the cashier.

"Randy the cashier," He nodded at him, "He's skimming from the register." Dean looked over surprised.

"Judge Meyers, at night he puts on a furry bunny outfit." He added. The judge dropped his glass of chocolate milk and Tori's eyes widened.

"Over there," He started, looking over his shoulder. "That's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"What's your point?" Dean and Tori asked in unison.

"My point is I've lived through every possibly Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the mystery spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again." Sam explained evenly.

The three of them walked down the sidewalk trying to understand what was happening to Sam.

"Dog." Sam said as they walked past a barking golden retriever.

"There's gotta be someway outta this." Tori mumbled.

"Where's my dang keys." Sam said as they walked up to the old man, who repeated what Sam had just said.

"Excuse me." He said just before a girl pushed past Dean... "Excuse me." She murmured.

"She's kinda cute." Dean pointed. "Hey, all the times we walked down this street, I ever do this?" Dean said before turning and running after the girl. "Excuse me, miss?" He called.

"No." Sam murmured and Tori's eyebrows rose as they went to meet Dean halfway. Tori noticed him holding a paper.

"A hundred Tuesdays you never bothered to check what she was holdin in her hands?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged. He held up the flyer and Tori gasped.

"This the guy who went missin?" He asked.

"Yea." Sam said.

"That was his daughter back there." Dean replied. Sam grabbed the flyer and ran after her. Tori sighed and sat on the sidewalk to wait for him as Dean reached down to pet the dog.

Sam scowled as he woke up again to Asia.

Dean shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth and looked across at Sam, who was typing away on his laptop.

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is." Sam explained.

"What is he?" Tori asked curiously.

"I talked to his daughter, her dads quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog." Sam answered. Tori looked up as an older guy walked out. She had a weird feeling about him, but she shook it away.

"He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites. Gets his kicks de-bunking them. I mean he's already put 4 of these places out of business. Here" Sam turned his computer to face Dean.

"Dexter Hasselback, Truth warrior?" Dean asked. "More like a papa smuck ya ask me."

"Yea, tell me about. I've read everything the guys ever written, he must've weighed a ton he was so full of himself." Sam huffed.

"When did ya have time to do all this research?" Tori asked.

Sam sighed and closed his computer. "Come on."

They all stood up and headed for the door, but Sam stopped, staring at a plate of a half-eaten pancake with strawberry syrup.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Guy has maple syrup past hundred Tuesdays all of a sudden he's having strawberry?" Sam said to himself more than anyone else.

"It's a free country." Dean shrugged. "Man can't choose his own syrup? What have we become?" He added dramatically.

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Nothing. Except me." Sam shook his head.

**So, what do you think? Honestly, I really don't like this chapter but I needed it in the storyline and, well, I don't know. I have the story finished, but I'm only gonna update once a week. I really like the rest of the story, other than this chapter. Thanks for reading though **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; *Sighs* Sadly I own nothing except my OC, Torianna.**

**Hmm, 2 updates in one day? Lucky! I just really didn't like the last chapter, so I decided I'd make it better with this chapter:) Please, let me know what you think!:)**

Sam's eyes shot open to 'Heat of the Moment' again and he sat up, this time with a plan in his head.

The whole time Dean and Tori were eating, Sam was staring at the man eating the pancakes. Tori and Dean shared looks of curiosity.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what again?" Dean asked, looking up from his food. Sam turned to face him quickly. "Eat your breakfast." He snapped before returning his attention to the man. Tori suppressed a giggle but still received a glare from Dean.

As the man got up and walked out, Sam got up quickly and followed, taking a brown paper bag with him. Dean and Tori looked at each other confused but stood and followed Sam outside. When they caught up to him, the saw Sam slam the guy against a fence.

"Hey!" The man cried out as Sam shoved a wooden stake against his neck.

"I know who you are, or should I say what." Sam snapped as Dean and Tori came up on either side of him.

"Uh, Sam" Dean said hesitantly, but Tori seemed to understand.

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it. It's your M.O. That gave you away." Sam explained. "Goin after pompous jerks, giving them there just desserts? Your kind loves that, don't they?" Sam was clearly not happy.

"Yeah, sure ok. Just put the stake down." The man begged.

"Sam maybe you should" Dean said.

"NO!" Sam snapped, making Dean, for once, shut up.

"There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops. In fact, you pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a trickster." Sam said, his voice lowered. Dean's eyes widened as he finally understood.

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia I got two kids, for cryin out loud I sell ad space" He pleaded.

"Don't lie to me, I know what you are!" Sam yelled at the man, pushing the stake harder against his throat. "We've killed one of your kind before!" He added.

The man smiled as his appearance changed to Carmel, kinda shaggy hair with somewhat curly ends and golden-green eyes. Sam's eyes widened and Tori glared at the man.

"Actually bocko, ya didn't." The man replied. Dean looked between Sam and the Trickster.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"You're kidding right?" He asked. "You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"Well, ya know, I could kill you for good this time." Tori glowered at him, glancing at the bulge in his jacket. His eyes widened slightly and he tightened his jacket around him.

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean snapped.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." He replied, grateful to change the subject.

"Then you guys showed up." He laughed, but was careful not to look at Tori. "I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you?" Sam growled. "Killing Dean over and over again?"

"One, yes, it is fun. And two, this is _sooo_ not about killing Dean. This joke is on you Sam. Watching your brother die, every day, forever." He answered.

"You son-of-a-bitch." Sam muttered.

"How long will it take you to realize, you can't save your brother. No matter what."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "I kill you this all ends now." He pushed slightly harder on the stake.

Tori's eyes hardened. Something in her wanted to stop Sam, but she pushed away that thought.

"Whoa whoa ho ok, ok, look, I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you wake up, it'll be Wednesday. I swear." Trickster stuttered.

"You're lying." Sam stated.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner." He replied.

"No. Easier to just kill you." Sam shrugged.

"No, Sam, let him go." Tori jumped in, then covered her mouth. She wasn't sure what had made her say that. Besides, she knew he couldn't kill him anyways. The trickster looked over at her, something in his eyes reminded her of before, a long time ago, but in an instant, it was gone and he turned back to Sam.

"Sorry kiddo can't have that." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

Sam awoke to a new song playing on the alarm clock. He looked up to see Dean and Tori already dressed and ready.

"What, were you gonna sleep all say?" Tori joked.

"No Asia…" Sam gasped.

"Yeah I know, the station sucks." Dean replied. Sam looked back at the clock, his eyes widening excitedly.

"It's Wednesday!" He gasped.

"Yea, which usually follows Tuesday?" Dean said slowly. "Turn that thing off would ya?"

Sam through the blankets off him and stared at Dean, in disbelief. "Are you kidding? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" Sam squealed happily.

"No." Dean said, staring wide eyed at his brother.

"Jesus how many Tuesdays did you have?" Tori asked.

"I dunno. I lost count. Hey wait, what do ya'll remember." Sam asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"I remember you were pretty wacked out of it yesterday, then I remember running into the trickster." Dean answered.

"Yea, that's about it." Tori finished.

"Alright, pack your stuff let's get the hell outta town. Now." Sam ordered.

"No breakfast?" Dean pouted.

"No breakfast." Sam replied, earning a pout from Tori as well.

Tori was inside getting the last of her things together while Dean went to load the car when she heard a shot fired outside. She froze and looked up at Sam before they both ran outside to find Dean lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. Sam bent down to grip his brother tightly with tears in his eyes.

6 Months Later

"Gabriel. Please just bring him back." The dark haired girl pleaded with the man, who just shrugged her off.

"No. Why are you here, Tori?" He snapped.

"Why not?" She scowled. He turned his golden-green eyes on hers and gazed into her blue ones.

"You're avoiding the question." He stated plainly. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I want you to bring Dean back." She replied hesitantly.

He shook his head at her. "Torianna, the truth." He snapped and Tori sighed. She had never been able to lie to him, but she wasn't sure he'd believe the truth if she told him.

"Sam's hunting you. He won't stop until your dead. And he will kill you. He'll find out what you really are. I promise you that." Her voice shook slightly and he stepped closer to her, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing it up to look at him. He was so close, she could feel his breath. His eyes bore into hers as she searched them for what he was thinking. It seemed as if he might just… then he let her go and walked away.

"Fine." He snapped and was gone. Tori scowled after him, wishing he would have taken her with.

Sam awoke to the radio and saw Dean and Tori already dressed.

"What are you gonna sleep all day?" Tori joked but Sam just sat there staring.

"I know, no Asia. Station sucks." Dean added.

Sam looked at the clock. "It's Wednesday." He said softly.

"Yea, which usually follows Tuesday?" Dean said slowly. "Turn that thing off would ya?"

Sam threw off the blankets and jumped out of bed, catching Dean by surprise as he wrapped his arms around his brothers' neck tightly.

"Jesus, how many Tuesday's did you have?" Tori laughed.

"Enough." Sam murmured. "Wait, what do you remember?" He asked, pulling away from Dean.

"I remember you were pretty wacked out of it yesterday, then I remember running into the trickster." Dean answered.

"Yea, that's about it." Tori finished.

"Let's go." Sam nodded.

"No breakfast?" Dean asked.

"No breakfast." Sam answered.

"Alright, I'll pack the car." Dean replied.

"Wait you're not goin anywhere alone." Sam caught his arm.

"It's the parking lot, Sam."

"Just, just trust me." Sam begged.

Sam zipped up his bag as Tori went to head out the door with Dean behind her. She stopped and turned to Sam.

"Hey you don't look so good, something else happen?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Just had a really weird dream." Sam replied softly.

"Clowns or midgets? Dean asked jokingly, earning him a glare from Tori.

Sam just smiled and nodded and the three of them walked out the door.

One Year Later

Torianna answered the phone to her father's voice, a little surprised. She hadn't heard from him in a while, since he was busy trying to stop the apocalypse from happening. She didn't bother helping, because she knew they couldn't stop it.

"Tori?" Bobby's voice was anxious and worried, something she rarely heard from the old man.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Torianna replied, the worry clear in her voice.

"Sweetie I need you to get to the house and into the panic room as fast as you can, alright?" He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Dad, what's going on? What happened?" she said shakily, begging him to tell her but at the same time, hoping he wouldn't. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Just do it Torianna, I will explain when I get there. Hurry." Bobby replied, attempting to cover the worry in his voice for his daughters' sake. Before she had a chance to reply, he hung up.

Tori took a deep breath before going and packing a few things, she didn't need much since majority of her things were already in her room at her dads house. Within 30 minutes she was in her truck and on her way.

"No, no no come on don't do this to me now!" Tori begged as she pulled her truck onto the side of the road. She frowned and leaned her head on the steering wheel after trying unsuccessfully to restart the engine. She was still a ways from her dad's house, what was she gonna do now? She pulled out her cell phone, only to realize she was in a dead-zone. She cursed under her breath and undid her seat belt, hopping out of the truck and making her way to the engine.

She noticed that it was getting dark, and knew she'd have to work fast. She popped the hood to be greeted by smoke, showing that her engine had blown. Tears brimmed her blue eyes as she slid down to the ground, leaning against the truck. After a few minutes she looked up and wiped her eyes, noticing a warehouse off in the distance. Maybe she could take shelter there. She stood and grabbed a few things from her truck before making her way towards it.

When she reached the warehouse, it was pitch black outside. She breathed in deep before walking through the already-open door. Tori looked around and saw no one, so she assumed the place was abandoned.

"Hello, Torianna." An unknown voice sounded behind her. She jerked around to stand face to face with a man a little older than her with brown hair. It took her a minute to realize it was a vessel. Her eyes were terrified at who was in the vessel…

**Oooh, sorry for the cliffhanger, but who do think is in this vessel? Until next time Please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Of course, I own nothing! Sad face But I do own Torianna **

"Lucifer." Tori choked, the fear clearly stated in her trembling voice. The man grinned evilly at her and stepped forward, matching her step back.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to stay calm as her eyes darted around for an exit. She noticed that the door was now closed.

"Oh, you of course. Time to settle your little debt." The man replied, continuing to step towards her one step at a time. Tori flinched and tensed up when she realized she had backed herself into a corner.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled shakily, receiving a laugh from Lucifer. At this point, she was desperate. Tori did the one thing that she had never done before, no matter how much danger she had been in. She closed her eyes tightly and called him, hoping he hadn't completely abandoned her.

'_Gabriel, if you can hear me, please help. Please, it's Lucifer. I can't get away; I don't know what he wants but, please Gabriel.' _The angel's head shot up when he heard the fear and tears in the prayer he had just received. "Tori?" He said quizzically.

Lucifer reached his hand towards the young girl, smiling. "Take it. Just like before. Take it, Torianna." Lucifer snapped forcefully. Tori shook her head, tears in her eyes, and she saw the angered look on the fallen angels face. He stepped towards her, about to attack her. Tori shielded her face and flinched back, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes slowly to see a man standing in front of her in a protective stance, facing Lucifer. She wanted to fling herself into his arms, she was so happy to see him. But she knew she had to stay where she was.

"Gabriel. You always were a fool." Tori heard Lucifer sneer at his brother.

"Call me what you will, brother. But you will not harm her." Gabriel growled back.

"You know what's gonna happen now, right brother? You fell in love with a mortal. They'll come for you now. You may as well rebel." Lucifer shrugged. Tori looked between the two, confused. She managed to catch the pained look on Gabriel's face as he turned to glance back at her.

"I knew the consequences when I came, and I will face them." His voice seemed so fragile.

In the blink of an eye, the room filled with demons and Lucifer lunged at Gabriel. Gabriel managed to tell Tori to run before he was thrown to the ground. Tori was frozen in place, watching the brothers roll on the ground in a tussle.

"Gabriel…" She said, her voice terrified. Gabriel finally managed to pull away from his brother's grasp and lunged towards Tori, snapping his fingers.

**Sorry for the short post, but I'll make it up, I promise Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; Ugh, as usual, I hate that I have to constantly remind myself this, but no, I do not own any characters other than Torianna. **

Tori opened her eyes to see Gabriel catching his breath as they appeared in his apartment. She realized they were safe, and at this point she threw her arms around the angel's neck.

Gabriel was slightly taken aback by this, but he recoiled quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her, happy to have her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry." Tori whispered as she pulled away to look into his eyes. He nodded.

"I know. It's not your fault, Tor." Gabriel sighed. "I'm just glad you're ok." His eyes were saddened as he said this. Torianna cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"Gabriel? What's wrong? What was Lucifer talking about…? What consequences? For what?" She asked softly.

"It's nothing. Let's get some rest." He muttered and walked towards his room, pausing when she didn't follow. He turned to look at her, their eyes locking as she searched for the truth. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going anywhere until her told her the truth.

"Ok." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to him. Tori sat down hesitantly, looking at him intently.

"I'm an archangel." He began, and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I know that."

"Well, you're mortal." He added.

"No I'm not, not fully anyways. I'm reborn, remember." She countered. Gabriel took a deep breath and… was that, tears in his eyes? He looked down quickly.

"No. This was the last time. When you die," He said, cutting off for a moment. "This time, you'll stay dead." He finished, and her eyes widened as she understood. They were gonna clip his grace.

"Leave!" Tori screamed. "Leave and don't ever come back. I won't call you for anything." Gabriel stared at her in disbelief as she jumped up off the couch and backed away. He stood and reached for her, but she backed up again.

"No! Tori please!" He begged.

"I won't let you give up your grace for me, just go." She said softly, holding back tears. Gabriel stepped back as if she'd slapped him, then she noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes as he put his hand to his chest.

"Shut your eyes," He murmured before a bright light filled the room. Tori screamed and covered her eyes quickly, ducking down away from the light.

When Tori opened her eyes, she saw Gabriel lying on the floor and a faint light in his hand. She gasped and rushed to his side.

"Gabriel? Gabriel please... god please no…" She murmured, praying he was ok. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw his eyes open. Gabriel's hand tightened around the light in his hand and he sat up slowly. Tori through her arms around his neck tightly, and Gabriel flinched slightly in pain.

"I'm ok," He murmured, stroking her hair. Tori pulled back, her eyes filled with fury.

"GABRIEL HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT? OH I COULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! IF YOU EV-" Gabriel cut her off by kissing her. Torianna leaned into the kiss happily.

"You talk too much" He smiled as they pulled away.

"I was so worried about you, Gabe." She said quietly, looking into his golden-green eyes.

Gabe frowned, and then reached into his pocket to reveal a small, clear vial with wings coming from the sides. He put the light into the vial and sealed it, putting a chain through it and handed it to Tori.

"What's this?" Tori asked curiously as she stared in wonder at the white, spiral light in the vial.

"My grace." He said, motioning her to turn around and putting the necklace around her neck as she held up her hair. "I want you to keep it for me," He explained when she turned back around to face him.

Tori nodded as she grasped the necklace in her hand tightly.

"So, Lucifer's out, huh?" Tori asked softly. Gabriel nodded slowly, his eyes pained. Tori reached out to him hesitantly, and he took her in his arms, glad for her warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry, Gabe. I wish I could help…" She whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. She knew how much it pained him to see his brothers fight, but she also knew it was inevitable. Whenever they found their vessels, the apocalypse would officially begin.

A Few Months Later

"Hey, Gabriel!" Tori called from down the hall, scowling when she couldn't find her archangel. "GABRIEL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She screamed, slightly annoyed that he had disappeared. Again.

"What?" The Caramel-haired man said innocently, holding up a snickers. "I was just getting chocolate."

"Right. I know what you were doing. Where did you hide them?" She asked. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied seriously.

"My ass." She growled.

Gabriel sighed and sat on the couch, flipping on the T.V. "Oh look, Dr. Sexy." He grinned.

"Dr. Who?" Tori asked, sitting on his lap and looking at the T.V.

"No, no. Dr. Sexy." The angel shook his head and sighed, pointing to a man dressed in what seemed to be a doctor's coat and cowboy boots.

Torianna snickered.

"What?" Gabriel asked, offended.

"What's with the cowboy boots?" she suppressed a giggle.

"That's what makes him sexy!" Gabriel said, shocked that she would even ask.

Tori's eyes glistened mischievously as she stared at the doctor for a few moments before nodding. "I see." She said knowingly.

"See what?" Gabriel demanded.

"Why he wears cowboy boots. He is pretty sexy." Tori smiled dreamily at the man until the channel abruptly switched to porn.

"Gabe!" Tori whined. "Why'd you change it?" she looked back at him pouting.

"Because you were drooling." He pointed out. She laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you're jealous of a T.V. show." She shrugged casually.

"I am not jealous of anything!" Gabriel snapped defensively, making Tori laugh more. Gabriel glared at her and went to move her off his lap.

Tori planted herself down and looked at him.

"No wait, I'm sorry." She said, attempting to keep a straight face. Gabriel's eyes narrowed at her as she finally collected herself.

"Really, Stay." She smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Let's watch something else." Tori suggested, beginning to stand up as a small, black and white terrier jumped into her lap.

"Pez!" She exclaimed happily, laughing as the dog licked her. Gabriel laughed at the pair of them, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, pushing the dog down.

Gabriel shook his head. "I've gotta go, I'll be home later, ok." He kissed her softly walking out the door. Tori sighed and shook her head.

"Guess it's just you and me, buddy. As usual." Tori said, petting the dog's head. She walked into the kitchen of the small apartment and flipped on the light, turning towards the table and freezing.

"Hello Tori." An older man sat at her kitchen table smiling.

"Zachariah." Tori snapped. "How did you find me?"

He pointed to himself casually and shrugged "Angel. Remember."

"If Gabriel finds you here, you're a dead man, or rather, dead angel." Tori replied, venom in her voice.

"Oh come now, Tori. Do you think we're still gonna be here when he gets back?"

"We?" He voice shook slightly.

"Yes, Tori. We. Is there an echo in here? You're coming with me." The angel replied, slightly irritated.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Tori snapped, backing away from him.

"Oh yes you are. I've orders to take you and that pretty little necklace of yours back to heaven with me. You're going." Zachariah growled as he stood up.

Tori swallowed dryly and clenched the necklace tightly, backing up again.

Zachariah clearly didn't have the patience for her, as he took out a small knife. "Look, Torianna, I've orders to bring the necklace back unharmed, but you on the other hand, dead or alive. Take your pick." His eyes locked with her as he stepped towards her.

"Zachariah" A voice sounded, causing them both to turn and look. Gabriel was sitting on the table eating another chocolate bar, amusement in his eyes.

"Gabriel." Tori and Zachariah said together, her with relief, him with anger.

"Hey there, bro." He smiled at the other angel, hopping of the table and tossing the candy wrapper into the garbage.

Zachariah held the blade in front of him protectively. "Back off, Gabriel, I don't wanna hurt you."

Tori gasped, holding the necklace tighter. Gabriel was technically mortal now, so therefore he could kill him.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter another man's house without permission?" Gabriel growled playfully at the other angel. He was toying with him. Within an instant, Gabriel had Zachariah by the neck with his archangel blade shoved at his heart.

"Now, you leave here, and don't ever come back." Gabriel snapped at the trembling Zachariah, who quickly disappeared. He put the blade back into his jacket before turning back to Tori.

"You alright?" He asked softly, and Tori nodded.

"Alright, hold on I have to make a phone call." Gabe murmured before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

Tori sighed and walked over to the couch, collapsing onto it and closing her eyes.

"Well, look who it is, gorgeous as ever of course." Tori's eyes shot open at the familiar voice.

"Balthy!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around him the angel, who chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

"It's been a while, fox." Tori beamed at his familiar nickname for her.

"Yes, far too long if you ask me." Tori sighed. "How'd you find me?" She asked curiously as Gabriel walked out of the room.

"Guilty." He joked, raising his hand. "Hey, Balthazar." He waved at the angel.

"Oh, yes. What was it you wanted me to do now?" Balthazar asked.

"Hide her." Gabriel said seriously, pointing at Tori who gasped and ran over to him, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'm not leaving." She snapped, her eyes begging with Gabriel, who chuckled.

"No Tori not like that." He shook his head slightly and laid his hand on her ribs. "Hide you from angels, so that they can't find you." Tori nodded now, understanding what he meant.

"Will it hurt?" She turned to Balthazar, who nodded slightly.

"'Fraid so, love. But only for a moment." Balthazar frowned, but held out his hand to Tori, who took it quickly.

"Let's just get this over with" She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt his hand meet her ribs, then a burning sensation filled her and she bit back a cry of pain. After a few moments, the pain stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

"All done." Gabriel smiled as he walked over to them and hugged her tightly. "Now no angel will be able to find you. Ever." Tori smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Well, my work is done here. Tori, Gabriel." Balthazar nodded to each of them before disappeared.

**Well now, what did you think of this chapter? I just had to throw Balthazar in, he is after all, my second favorite angel. (Gabriel of course being my first)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing -_-**

**I want to thank xelacy, and Kurohyoneko for your reviews:)**

Two months later, Tori caught word of the Winchesters. They were closing in on the devil, or so they thought. She crossed her fingers and prayed they were right. She heard something about the demons getting worse lately, though, and that's what scared her. The last thing she had heard about the boys was that they had run into Cupid. Literally. The thought still made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked as he walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing, just the Winchesters running into Cupid." She chuckled, and Gabe smiled and shook his head.

"Ready to start the movie?" He asked as he sat next to her and she laid her legs across his lap as Pez jumped on hers.

"Ready." She smiled, hitting play on the remote.

"Legion" The title read across the screen.

When the movie ended, Gabriel and Tori were both stretched out on the couch, her on top of him with his arms wrapped around her. He was grumbling something about him being the bad guy in it, but shut up when he realized Tori was asleep. He slowly turned the T.V. off and smiled, kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

When the angel awoke, Tori was gone. He shrugged, figuring she had gone for a walk or to the store or something like that. He carried on about his day as usual, cleaning and getting something ready for dinner. He decided he was going to cook her a romantic, candle-lit dinner tonight.

Gabriel had the table set and the candle's lit, waiting for her to come home when he noticed the time. It was already seven She'd been gone all day. That wasn't normal. He was starting to worry. Pez watched his owner pace back and forth for a few hours before sitting on the couch, a worried look in his eyes. He jumped up on Gabriel's lap and began licking him, hoping to cheer up the angel, but he just pushed the dog away.

_Tori struggled under the man's grip, but couldn't get free. She couldn't see his face because the light was too bright, but she knew he was a demon due to his pitch black eyes. She glared at the man, but he just laughed. She heard him say something about memory loss and she gasped, struggling more. They were NOT going to erase her memory. Then it all went black._

She awoke a few hours later, or so she thought, with a headache. The girl looked around the room, trying to remember where she was before she realized she couldn't even remember who she was. She stood up off the bed and glanced around the empty room, noticing a door and making her way to it.

"Oh good, your awake." A voice said behind her, sending shivers down her spine as she turned to see who was there.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered, but only got a laugh as a reply.

"You don't remember, child? Good then, it worked." The man sneered.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded, anger surging inside her.

"Nothing compared to what we're going to do, sweetheart." She flinched at the tone of his voice, turning and bolting out the door.

She ran as fast as she could, hearing the voices behind her multiplying, making her run faster. Finally, after running for what seemed like miles, she heard quiet behind her and she slowed to a stop, breathing heavily.

_I lost them, _she thought as she glanced back before collapsing in an exhausted heap on the side of the road. _Great, now what?_ _I don't even know my name! _She screamed in her head, not having any clue what to do. She out her head in her hands and looked down, trying to think of something. That's when she saw it. The small vial hanging around her neck with what seemed to be a small light force swirling around inside of it. She took it in her hands and studied it carefully, admiring the wings that came out of its sides. She heard a voice from somewhere near her and tucked the necklace in her shirt, jumping up and heading down the road quickly. _That necklace may be the only thing I have to help me find out who I am; I have to find someone who knows it, _she thought to herself, heading off on her mission.

She realized not having a name was difficult, so she just decided to call herself Angel. She wasn't sure why, but that name/word was stuck in her head.

Angel had hitchhiked, at least that's what she thought it was called, to a nearby town where she stumbled upon a small bar. This she remembered. She remembered the alcohol, so that's what she ordered. The strongest thing they had, which was probably not in her best interest. Before the night was over she had danced with just about every guy in the bar, but none of them seemed to have what she wanted. None of them were Him, whoever 'he' was. She didn't know his name, or anything about him, but she knew he existed. And she knew they weren't him.

She stumbled out of the bar and headed towards a hotel, cursing when she realized she had no money. It was then that she ran into a friendly young man, whom offered to let her stay with him for the night. That, as it turned out, was a big mistake.

The man had, well she didn't know what it was called, but he tried to undress her. She hit him with a force that shocked even her, which caused her to stand shocked for a moment. Luckily, she retaliated before he did, and bolted out the door.

_That's It! _She thought,_ I'm a fighter or CIA agent or something! _Ideas were swirling around inside her brain, but none of them seemed quite exact. At that moment, she knew she had to try even harder, really focus, to find out who she was and where she came from and, most importantly, what the necklace was.

She traveled across the country, hitchhiking of course, picking up money here and there. She went everywhere, from New York City to San Francisco. The world was beautiful, and she wondered if she'd ever traveled in her life. Some things in different places seemed familiar to her, so she guessed she must have.

After searching for a month or two, she finally got a lead on someone who may know something about it. Bobby Singer. That name sounded so familiar to her for some reason, so she asked the man how to find him. The man pointed her in the direction and she thanked him gratefully, heading off towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

**So what do you think now? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; Blah Blah Blah, I own nothing but Torianna Sigh***

The rain had been pouring all night, so she decided to pull over at a hotel she came to. _Strange, _she thought, _to put a hotel out here in the middle of nowhere. _She shrugged away the feeling and parked next to a van.

She climbed out of her truck and strolled into the hotel, shocked when she saw how quiet it was. There was no one there. She glanced around and noticed something on the floor, as she got closer she realized what it was. Blood. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She was about to turn and bolt out the door when she heard voices.

Now, any normal, sane person with even half a brain would still bolt out the door, but no not this one. She had to go see what was happening, even though she was cursing herself the entire time she was walking toward the voices.

She reached some double doors and put her hands on them hesitantly, slowly pushing them open and walking through them in time to see two men, one with light brown hair and brown eyes, the other shorter with kinda shaggy caramel hair and golden green eyes. The two were circling each other, each with a knife in hand when, out of nowhere, the taller one jumped forward and stabbed the other one in what seemed to be the heart. She screamed in horror as the shorter one gripped the other ones shirt and then they both turned to look at her. The shorter one's eyes widened as if they'd seen a ghost, and the taller one smiled.

"Ah, Torianna, you made it." He smiled, and then quickly noted her confused look.

"I'm Lucifer, and this is Gabriel, the man who tried to kill you." He explained quickly, and Tori blinked, looking between the two.

"How do you know me?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's easy, I love you, Tori." Lucifer said without thinking, causing Gabriel to gasp and shake his head, regardless of the pain he was surely in.

"Do you remember?" Lucifer asked softly, and Tori hesitated for a moment. "Gabriel kidnapped you and tried to kill you, he erased your memory and then you escaped. I've been looking for you ever since, but all I've found was him." Lucifer went on, and Tori nodded.

"Yes, I remember." Gabriel's heart dropped when she said this, and she turned her gaze to him, her eyes filled with hatred. Tears formed in Gabriel's eyes as he looked at her, defeated.

Lucifer smiled at his success. "Would you like to finish him?" He offered, motioning toward Gabriel. Tori paused a moment before nodding and stepping forward, taking the handle of the blade from Lucifer's hands. She stared into his eyes for a moment before jerking the blade out and pulling the necklace from around her neck, slamming it on the ground and shielding her eyes, keeping a tight hold on the blade as the light filled the room and rushed into Gabriel's body.

Lucifer stepped back as Gabriel fell to the ground, blood still seeping out of the wound in his chest. He crawled towards the wall and leaned up against it, breathing heavily as his wings lay unfolded behind him.

"TORIANNA!" Lucifer snapped and the girl turned innocently on him.

"What?" She shrugged. "If I would've killed him then, he could've come back. Now that he's got his grace back, however, he'll be dead for good." She explained her reasoning and Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"Alright, continue." He smiled proudly at her as she walked towards Gabriel. Tori reached him and held the blade above her head, ready to stab it into Gabriel.

The archangel stared up at her, too weak to fight back or move at all, so he stood there, awaiting his death from the girl he loved. His eyes were filled with hurt, betrayal, and yet, still love.

Tori backed up and halted.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked, taking a step forward.

"Here, you kill him." She walked towards Lucifer and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him. "You always were my hero, you kill him." She smiled seducingly at him and he nodded, returning her smile as he reached for the blade.

**End of Chapter 7, What do you think of it? What do you think is gonna happen here? I'd love to hear your opinions **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; As always, I own nothing.**

**A great deal of thinks to Alyx Leon, without whom this story probably wouldn't have been published Oh, and of course all my wonderful readers **

Just as he went to grab it, Tori shoved it towards him, aiming for his heart. She gasped when he caught it just before it hit his skin and his other hand curled instinctively around her wrist which held the blade.

"You really think I'm that dumb, Torianna?" The fallen angel snapped as he shoved the blade into her stomach, receiving a gasp from Tori, though she didn't release her grip on the handle.

"Now that you're done with, I can finish off Gabriel." He growled, attempting to pull the blade from her stomach. Tori tightened her grip on it, adding her other hand for extra support, which angered the angel.

"Give me the knife, Torianna!" He snapped, but she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain.

"If you give me the knife, you might live, whereas if you leave it in you, you probably won't survive." He added, but she still wouldn't release the blade.

Lucifer was quickly losing his patience with her and was about to shove the blade in further to kill her, but was suddenly thrown back against the wall. He looked up, shocked, to see Gabriel standing there, wobbling and weak, even weaker now after using up some of his power. Lucifer glared at his little brother as Tori fell to the floor, still gripping the blade.

"We're not finished here, Brother." Lucifer snapped before disappearing.

Gabriel let out a breath and rushed to Tori's side, brushing the tears from her cheeks and putting his hand on the blade to pull it out, but her grip tightened.

"Tori, it's me, it's ok, I promise" He said softly, begging her to let him help. Tori's hands fell to her sides as she released the blade, giving Gabriel the chance to pull it out.

Tori gasped in pain and Gabriel put his hand over the wound quickly in attempt to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry," He murmured.

Gabriel lifted Tori in his arms shakily. "We gotta get you to a

Hospital." He murmured, walking outside just as the Winchester's pulled in.

"Gabriel, Kali's safe" They said in unison as they climbed out of the car. Gabe grabbed the keys out of Dean's hand and laid Tori gently in the front seat.

"I need your car, I'll be back." Gabriel said quickly before climbing in and spinning out of the parking lot, leaving the boys staring after him.

"MY CAR!" Dean screamed as Sam stared after it with a terrified, worried look on his face.

"Dean, Tori looked hurt…" Sam murmured and Dean nodded, turning to another car in the lot. Sam followed his brother over to it as he began to hotwire it.

Tori was facing the seat with her head on Gabriel's lap as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and placed it her wound, holding his hand over it tightly.

"It's ok, Tori, we'll be there soon. You're gonna be ok." He murmured soothingly, more to himself than to her.

Once they got to the hospital, Gabriel gently picked up Tori and headed hurriedly into the emergency room.

"I need some help!" He screamed, and a few nurses ran out, seeing the blood staining his hands and shirt.

"Bring her back here." One of them said as she led him to a back room with a bed.

Gabriel laid her gently on the bed, brushing her dark hair out of her now pale face. He stood by her bedside as the nurse went to get a doctor, put his head in his hands, and cried. He should've protected her, and he didn't. If she died, it would be all his fault. The nurse came back in, followed by a doctor who began examining her thoroughly. The nurse took Gabriel's hand and led him into the hallway, handing him a clean shirt.

"Thanks." He murmured as he took off his bloodstained shirt to reveal the wound in his chest, causing the nurse to gasp.

"You're hurt to!" She replied, but he shook his head.

"Help her. Save her." He said, his voice growing faint as the nurse called for another doctor. The last thing Gabriel remembered was a few men running towards him as he fell to the ground and everything went black.

**Review? Story is almost complete.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except… drum roll please… a whole 3 characters in this one I own Dr. Chase, The nurse, And Tori I feel so special lol.**

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story. I needed an end point, and this seemed to fit perfectly. **

Tori's blue eyes fluttered open and she glanced around her, searching for Gabriel. She frowned, her eyes growing panicked when she didn't see him she looked around again, realizing she was in a hospital and relaxed slightly. _He's just in the bathroom, or getting food, _she told herself, taking a deep breath as a nurse walked in looking down at a clipboard. She paused and looked up to meet Tori's gaze.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiled cheerfully.

"Where's Gabe?" Tori asked weakly, and the nurse frowned.

"Who?" She asked.

"Gabriel, the man who brought me here. Where is he?" She demanded as the nurse stepped back.

"Hold on, let me go get the doctor." She said before bolting out of the room.

Tori panicked. _Why couldn't the nurse just tell her? Oh god, something was wrong… he was dead. Oh god… _Her heart dropped as these thoughts filled her mind. She cursed, why did she always have to think the worst? _He was fine, maybe he didn't bring her, maybe someone found her. No, she strictly remembered him telling her he was gonna take her to the hospital._

A man in a white coat, the doctor she guessed, strolled into her room moments later.

"Hello, Torianna. I'm Dr. Chase." He greeted her with a smile as her reviewed her charts and began checking her vitals.

"Where's Gabe." She stated, getting slightly angry that no one would answer her. It was a simple question.

"Ah, the young man who brought you in? He's in ICU." The doctor replied without looking up.

_ICU, isn't that intensive care? _She thought which made her heart race.

"Now, now, calm down. It looks like he's going to recover fully; whoever stabbed him didn't go deep enough to reach his heart." Dr. Chase explained. Tori breathed out, relieved.

"Can I see him?" She asked softly.

"Perhaps tomorrow, right now we need you to get some rest." He smiled at her before heading out of the room.

The next morning, Tori was up bright and early, ready to go see Gabriel. The doctor walked in and smiled at her.

"You're up early, feeling better are we?" He asked her.

Tori nodded eagerly. "Can I go see Gabriel now?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Her smile faded when she saw the worried expression on the Doctors face.

"Dr. Chase?" She said, her voice panicked.

"Hmm, oh yes, sorry." He said, shaking his head as if to come out of a trance.

"Can I go see him now?" She repeated her question.

"Miss Singer," The doctor began, causing Tori to cringe. This always meant bad news. "It would seem as if this man, Gabriel as you call him, it would seem as if he is, well, um," He scratched the back of his neck nervously, as if searching for the right words.

"Seem as if he's what?" She demanded.

"He's, uh, gone." He stated, a puzzled look falling over his face.

"What do you mean gone?" She snapped, hoping he wasn't dead.

"Gone, like, we went to check on him this morning and his bed was empty. But no one saw him come out of his room." Dr. Chase explained, which made her smile.

"Oh, I thought you meant he was dead." The doctor looked at her curiously, but she yawned and stretched.

"I'm kinda sleepy, I'm gonna take a nap." He nodded and walked out of her room, closing her door behind him.

Torianna rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

_Gabriel, where are you, you stupid ass angel. Get your ass down here, you should know better than to walk, or rather, poof out of a hospital like that! When I get my hands on you, after I kiss you, I'm going to kill you. _Tori sent up a short prayer to her angel, hoping he was safe.

"You're gonna kill me, huh?" Tori jumped at the new voice in the room and she looked over to see the archangel leaning against the window, smirking as he finished the chocolate in his hand and walked towards her bed.

"Bout time." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, were you worried about me?" He asked innocently.

"Don't be so full of yourself, angel. I was simply bored." Tori corrected him.

"You love me." He replied matter-of-factly.

"No," She answered, "I tolerate you."

Gabriel put a hand to his heart and made a face of mock-pain. "Ouch, that hurts."

Tori was unable to keep a straight face any longer and she burst out laughing. Gabriel smiled down at her, relieved to see that she was ok. He held out his hand and she looked at him curiously.

"Let's get outta here." He explained, and she nodded, smiling as she took his hand.

**Please, everyone, don't keep secrets (remember secrets don't make friends), do tell me what you thought of the story **


End file.
